Rebirth of the Akatsuki
by SovereignDeath
Summary: The akatsuki has been reborn but what are their motives, who is their new leader (hints throughout story but first to guess correctly wins something), what role does the Rokudaime Naruto have to play and who are these new mysterious characters Rakkhann and Aruno. Set ten years after fourth war and rated M as my writing can get dark. (ABANDONED)


"RUN the Rokudaime is after us!" screamed a figure who wore an akatsuki cloak, though the clouds were purple with a blue outline and it also had a purple trim.  
"Hai partner," said another figure also wearing an Akatsuki cloak though the clouds were white with no outline.  
"Anbu flank them I will follow them," ordered the current Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and immediately the Anbu spread out.  
These two Akatsuki members were trying to steal the secret scroll of sealing when the alarms went off and the Rokudaime gave chase. They just got out the gates when the purple cloud Akatsuki heard a scream behind him.  
"Damn you Hokage let me down!" shouted the white cloud Akatsuki.  
"It has been a while since I've seen that uniform, what about ten years now," Naruto said, "hand over the scroll and you get your partner back."  
"Hmm, Sov," said the purple cloud Akatsuki.  
"Yes Rakkhann what is it," said Sov.  
"You have officially been disbanded from the Akatsuki ranks goodbye," Rakkhann (from now on referred to as Rakk) said as he threw a kunai at his partners head killing him instantly.  
"What the…he was your partner why would you do that?" asked Naruto genuine confusion on his face.  
"Simple the white clouds signify that he is but a pawn, whereas my purple clouds signify that I am second in command," Rakk started, "put simply he is expendable and I am not."  
"What kind of sick monster are you!" said Naruto anger boiling and Kurama starting to lend him strength.  
"Ah finally Kurama shows up, let's do this Isobu!" said Rakk growing a chakra shroud of blue compared to Narutos' red one, and also gaining one tail.  
"You're a Jinchuriki," said Naruto but before he could get a reply his foe just vanished, "Damn he got the scroll…"

At the Akatsuki base a man with a red cloud jacket stood and awaited Rakks return.  
"I am back lord but my partner had to die…again," stated Rakk.  
"Very good but that is your 5th partner you need to find one who you will be permanently paired up with," said the leader of the Akatsuki.  
"Yes but all the partners you give me are weak and get captured I need someone my equal," stated Rakk.  
"Then how about our newest second in command, the blue cloud," said the leader.  
"He should do nicely but I will need to spar with him to determine his skills," said Rakk.  
"Very well, at noon today you shall spar with your new partner," said the leader and after this Rakk went to his quarters to relax.

Rakk arrived at the training grounds with his sword strapped to his back, as Rakk wasn't just a Jinchuriki but also a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist wielding the Shibuki or splash sword. This particular sword is the most destructive of the seven with one side of the sword being the blade and the other side a scroll filled with tons of exploding tags that self-reload. Also if one looked they would see two senbon needle launchers on his arms up the sleeves of the cloak. As Rakk made it to the middle of the training grounds he looked across to see his opponent. His opponent who was wearing the standard akatsuki cloak but with blue clouds signifying third in command and two spears strapped to his back. This was when Rakk realized who this man was.

"You're Aruno, the scourge of the Hyuuga clan and wielder of the Thunder Spears," Rakk said with a devious smirk, oh he was going to enjoy this.  
"Yes and you are none other than Rakkhann the owner of the title of the Avalanche Maker," said Aruno with a deadpan face as he didn't like the prospect of facing possibly the strongest member of the akatsuki.  
"Ha-ha it seems that my nickname has reached many, I only got that name from the avalanche I caused in Kiri due to my explosion style: exploding palm," said Rakk remembering that happy moment, "but any way without further a due let's start this shall we?"

Once Rakk said this he disappeared only to reappear behind Aruno sword drawn and already swinging. 'Such speed,' was all Aruno had time to thin as he dodged the blade, 'but that blade is nothing special.' "Ha wrong move newbie now take this; DETONATE!" shout Rakk as the scroll opened up and 10 of the exploding tags exploded causing a rather large crater. "There is a reason as to why the sword is called _splash_ because it blows up all it comes into contact with," said Rakk as the smoke started clearing. "Thank god for Saiken being a Jinchuriki really is good," said a familiar voice while Rakk looked on in glee, oh this would be his new partner for sure. "Being the only Jinchuriki in the akatsuki you have no chance in beating me," stated Aruno. "Well you see there Aruno I am the akatsukis best kept secret," Rakk said cryptically which caused Aruno to frown, "I am the Jinchuriki of Isobu the three tails and you're the six tails this is a Jinchuriki battle." Rakk then disappeared again and appeared a fair distance away. "All right ninjutsu now," Rakk said as he went through hand signs, "**Water Style: Water Kraken Missile!**" As Rakk finished the jutsu a bullet of water in the shape of a krakens head appeared above him, formed out of the water molecules in the air thanks to Isobu powering up his water jutsus to levels of the second Hokage. Aruno dodged and drew both spears while activating his lightning armour and crossing his spears in an X formation, "**Lightning Style: Voltage Grenade!**" Aruno said as a ball of electricity was shot out from the middle of the spears and exploded showering lightning bolts in all directions and hitting Rakk. "Well from that display and the fact that you're also a Jinchuriki I guess I have no choice than I will take you on as my partner," said Rakk to which Aruno just nodded. Then Rakk started going through hand signs, "**Ice Style: Thousand Senbon Barrage of Death!**" Rakk said as a thousand senbon appeared above his head and were pumped with wind chakra making them fly at godly speeds towards Aruno. Aruno took the hit and when it was over stood there with a shocked look on his face, "What the hell was that for!" he yelled at Rakk.  
"First rule of the akatsuki never trust its master assassin and torture specialist aka me," stated Rakk to which Aruno face-palmed himself for not thinking, "anyway now you really are my partner so let's go we got a Hokage to kill."

**A/N: So there we go the first chapter of my first Fanfiction. Please tell me how it went and as I said in my profile my fanfictions will revolve around characters of my own creation in a world like Naruto and telling my own adventure and having those characters at some point help the main character/s of the actual story. Also Rakk is way more powerful this was just so I could show you that he has enhanced water style thanks to Isobu and Ice style as he is from the Yuki clan. For Info on Aruno I will tell in the next A/N about his abilities.**

**Water Style: Water Kraken Missile; works similar to the water shark bomb jutsu and the water dragon bullet jutsu though it is in the shape of a krakens head, will explain later on.**

**Lightning Style: Voltage Grenade; just a ball of lightning that gets shot at opponents and explodes.**

**Ice Style: Thousand Senbon Barrage of Death; one thousand senbon are formed and propelled at the target overwhelming them due to sheer numbers normally killing instantly.**


End file.
